


I hate you but........ I love you

by x_halima_x



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Femslash, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_halima_x/pseuds/x_halima_x
Summary: Set in 4x13 where Elena and Rebekah are on the island looking for the cure... alone





	1. Chapter 1

"Urgh! Can't believe that I was so unfortunate enough to be stuck on this journey with you" Rebekah remarked.  
"It's not in my interest to breathe the same air as you either" Elena replied rolling her eyes.  
"Yeah well atleast I'm not LITERALLY a back-stabbing little bitch" yelled Rebekah.

Elena stopped in her tracks and turned to face the blonde, "Well atleast I don't act like I'm the only one with daddy issues, hey maybe you can compel yourself a friend too!". This struck a nerve. Rebekah grabbed Elena by the shoulders and pushed her against a tree. She glared into her eyes and pressed against her body causing Elena to whimper.

"You walk around like your God's gift, yet you're nothing but a frail, pathetic blood-bag The whole world does not revolve around your miserable life. I'm not spending another second with you!" Rebekah loosened the grip on the much weaker girl.  
"Fine get the hell away from me" said Elena as she clutched her body where the blonde had just left her mark.

"Gladly" shouted Rebekah.  
"Just shut up!" yelled Elena.  
"Make me" said Rebekah.

Their faces were inches away from each other. Rebekah's ocean blue pearls clashed with Elena's mahagony acorns. It felt like forever until finally Elena scoffed and walked away, as did Rebekah. They both dissolved into the greenery of the forest in pursuit of the infamous cure.


	2. Chapter 2

The clear, night sky graced it's presence as Rebekah prodded along the narrow path, wondering about her heated encounter with Elena. Their bodies were so close and all Rebekah could think about was her beautiful, brown hair kindly complimenting her perfect, plum-shaped face. Rebekah's mind was running wild, she'd forgotten what it was like to want someone this much. Yes, Rebekah would always bicker with her and with good reason too, but she'd never admit her true feelings.

In an attempt to shake this feeling, she punched a tree and yelled in frustration. What was it about Elena that rattled her emotions this much? Why was the thought of her embedded in her memories, causing a constant ache for her presence?

NO! Rebekah thought. No-one could have such a hold on her. She's not that weak enough to fall for the great Elena Gilbert that everyone else seemed to worship. She would not become like the rest of them!

Suddenly, the marching sound of footsteps and conversation rang in Rebekah's ears. This island was supposed to be deserted, Rebekah thought. Why had she not heard this earlier? Her heightened senses were supposed to work wonders. Oh yes of course, she remembered, her mind was occupied elsewhere these days.  
_Dammit Elena._  
She hid amongst the bushes and waited for the oncoming nuisance to arrive.

They appeared very quickly almost as if they were in a hurry. They possessed a certain weird vibe about them, as if they ate people for sport. They were definitely a werewolf pack.

One member spoke, his great height and sharp features painted him as the leader of the pack. His voice fitted his manly, muscular physique.  
"I hear the dopple-ganger is here. Her blood is of great value, it will bring us great pleasure!"  
Another girl spoke out "Bring her to me! I want her... Alive". She seemed to be the leader's female accomplice.  
Rebekah froze at those words. How did they know about Elena?  
_Elena_. She had to go and find her. Regret dug it's claws deep in her mind. She never should have left her alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena was so frustrated with Rebekah. Okay she made a mistake, she never should have stabbed her with the wooden stake. But, Rebekah was basically the reason she became a vampire. It was all so messed up and confusing, they'd both made terrible mistakes.

Elena felt she was better off away from Rebekah anyway. The constant arguments were getting boring and no matter what she said, it seemed Rebekah would never forgive her. A gentle breeze caressed Elena's face and she thought the night sky deserved all her attention tonight. It looked so beautiful. Oh how she missed being a human, but being able to see every star in Ultra-HD did have its perks. She loved watching all the stars glistening as they neighboured the moon creating the perfect scene.

BANG! Elena stepped back in astonishment as a wooden arrow connected with the tree, missing her by inches. Suddenly, they were being shot from every direction. Elena couldn't see anyone shooting but she sure did a good job of dodging them. She ran but her vampire speed could only get her so far.

Suddenly, she we was flung across the forest with great force. Her body crashed into the ground and she felt pain coming from all over her body. When she gathered her senses, she realised there was someone straddling on top of her. Blue eye pierced into her soul as Elena panicked.

"REBEKAH! WHAT ARE Y'" Elena shouted whilst trying to push Rebekah off. She was cut off as Rebekah quickly covered her mouth with her hand, pinning her other wrist down.

Elena jiggled around underneath her trying to gather where she was and what was going on. They seemed to be beneath huge rocks, accompanied by all the nature. Rebekah gestured upwards to warn Elena that someone was coming. Elena became aware of footsteps approaching from above.

"WHERE IS SHE?!!! SHE WAS JUST HERE!" someone screamed from above. "LOOK AROUND SHE COULD NOT HAVE GOTTEN FAR!"

The wolf pack were inches away from them which caused Rebekah to ease more into Elena; personal space was a myth. The nature concealed their scent from the wolves. Elena felt Rebekah's warm breath on her neck. For some reason, Elena felt so weirded out. They were only ever this close when they were fighting. But now Rebekah was the one who saved her? There was more shouting from above which snapped Elena out of her thoughts.

"I THINK ELENA WENT THIS WAY. LETS KEEP LOOKING, WE CANT LOSE HER! Elena's eyes popped wide open. What the hell was going on? Why on earth where they after her?

Rebekah's forehead creased as if she knew Elena had a million questions. Carefully, she rolled off Elena, being extremely gentle considering she did knock her down a little too hard.

"I'm sorry, for the, you-know, slamming you down part." She handed Elena a blood-bag and said "Drink up, and rest. We'll sleep here tonight, they wont find us here. I'll tell you about everything tomorrow."

"Thank you, Rebekah. I mean that." That's all Elena had the strength to say. She was exhausted after all that walking and this was her first sip of blood all day. She sucked out the contents of the blood bag and fell asleep almost immediately. The dream world welcomed her with open arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena fidgeted and fussed on the cold, hard rocks the following morning. However, her discomfort did not wake her. Rebekah on the other hand had been awake for ages. She'd thought about waking Elena up but she looked so comfortable when she was asleep; waking her up would be a crime.

The cry of an animal caused Elena to shoot up from her slumber. She was instantly in defence mode.  
"It's okay, you're safe" Rebekah uttered.  
Elena jumped right into the deep end and blurted out the first words that came to mind.  
"Rebekah, about yesterday.. thank you for saving me. If... If you weren't there, I don't know what would have happened."  
Rebekah smiled "That's alright, love"

Elena returned the smile. "So do you have any idea about what's going on?"  
"Okay well, I overheard them talking about you so I tracked their conversation the whole time. They are an ancient wolf-pack, it seems they know all about you and the fact that you're a dopple-ganger. They want your blood."

Elena winced "but why my blood? There are hundred of vampires out there."  
"You see Elena, even before you were a vampire, your blood was the sweetest of them all and when you became a vampire everything heightened, didnt it?  
"Yeah...?"  
"Well so did your blood, it contains magical qualities now that can produce spells one cannot even fathom. I think they want to negotiate a deal with the witches using you. A lot of people are after you right now Elena"

"Ohhh so just another day in day in my miserable life, ey? I'm used to it by now, anyway forget all that. Look Rebekah, I really am sorry for stabbing you in the back. It's something I've regretted ever since that day and I hope you can forgive me." 

Rebekah's heart skipped a beat at those words, the apology came as a surprise. "That's okay, let's just forgive and forget, shall we?" Rebekah lifted her pinky finger to which Elena intertwined with hers.  
"That's the best idea you've had all week." Elena giggled. Rebekah laughed and playfully nudged her arm.

Rebekah's stomach filled with butterflies but she wasn't ready to admit her feelings just yet. "We should try and find the others to warn them that we are not alone on this Island."  
"I agree, let's get outta' here." 

With that being said, both girls began their journey back to the boat where Stefan, Damon and the rest all agreed to meet up.  
The sun shone high in the sky but little did they know what they'd run into on the way back.


	5. Chapter 5

Both girls had been walking for ages and it felt as if they'd been walking around in circles. Thank God, they packed plenty of blood bags though or this would not have been a pretty sight. They laughed and made jokes and it was like they'd known each other for centuries. 

Rebekah finally felt that she couldn't keep these feelings locked up forever. Being this close to Elena caused her body to experience unthinkable things. She couldn't control herself any longer. She spoke "Elena, there's something you should know. It's been picking at me for a long time and....." 

All of a sudden, Rebekah felt an unnerving sensation. She knew they were being watched from something lurking in the shadows. Whoever these people were, they reeked of blood and death. She had to get Elena away.  "Urgh! What the hell is that smell? Did something die out here." Elena said as she pinched her nose.  "I don't know.. but you need to run okay! Get out of here and find help."  
Elena was shocked at the thought of this, "Absolutely not! I'm not going to leave you alone, we'll face this together." 

Rebekah had never been so in love "okay, hold onto my hand!". They used there vampire speed to confront the presence. There was no-one there. Just as they turned around to exit, they saw that they were surrounded by that same wolf-pack again. There was an array of very huge, aggressive-looking men.  
 "Where do you think your going princess?" He grabbed Elena and slammed her against the tree. His werewolf strength was taking it's toll, however, Elena was no force to be reckoned with though. Instantly, she kicked and fought her way out of his grasp. More wolves ran over to try and hold her down.

Rebekah's anger rose to the absolute maximum. How dare they lay their hands on Elena. Suddenly, more wolves appeared to counter Rebekah. She was punched, kicked and beaten by the other wolves. Both girls tried to fight their way out of their grasps but there was just too many of them. Eventually, they were both knocked unconscious and carried along to the werewolf base. 

Darkness was all Elena could see as she began to regain consciousness. She groaned as she felt the most painful headache ever. She tried to move and realised that both her arms were held up by thick, vervain laced chains. Slowly, she had begun to gather her surroundings and was finally able to see the fine fibres of dust at the far corners of the cave. 

All of a sudden, she felt a finger trace her spine from the top to the bottom. She then heard footsteps and her eyes finally met the female werewolf who was now standing in front of her and glaring into her soul. "So, sleeping beauty finally awakes."She closed the distance between them.

"Wh- who are you?" Elena mumbled. "Where's Rebekah?"   
"You can call me Jules". She wore that mischievous grin as she pushed back a stray hair off Elena's face. "And, don't you worry about your friend. It's you that I'm interested in."

Elena felt so warn out and beaten that she struggled to ignite a response.  
"I think it's time you and I had a little conversation" said Jules as she exposed a bag full of wooden stakes.


End file.
